A-10 Thunderbolt II
The A-10 Thunderbolt II is a ground attack aircraft available to American and NATO decks, and was first introduced in Wargame: AirLand Battle. History The Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II is an American single-seat, twin-engine, straight-wing jet aircraft developed by Fairchild-Republic in the early 1970s. The A-10 was designed for a United States Air Force (USAF) requirement to provide close air support (CAS) for ground forces by attacking tanks and other armored vehicles, and other ground targets with a limited air defense capability. It was the first USAF aircraft designed solely for CAS. The A-10 was designed around the GAU-8 Avenger, a heavy rotary cannon that forms the aircraft's primary armament. (It is, to date, the heaviest rotary cannon ever mounted on an aircraft.) The aircraft's hull incorporates over 1,200 pounds (540 kg) of armor and was designed with survivability as a priority, with protective measures in place which enable the aircraft to continue flying even after taking significant damage. The A-10 also sports 6 x AGM-65D Maverick Air-To-Ground-Missiles which are standoff, fire and forget anti-armor missiles, giving the A-10 an even more important role as a "Tank Buster." Overview ''AirLand Battle In Wargame: AirLand Battle, it appears as a slow speed, high value dedicated Ground Attack Aircraft. With an armament only effective Anti-Armor, the A-10 Thunderbolt is fitted with one of the most Ground-Attack effective weapons found in the game. Its' AGM-65B Maverick Anti-Armor missiles will turn most tanks into a smoldering crater, long-range, high accuracy and high reliablity. Its main gun, the infamous GAU-8 Avenger, will be your secondary weapon after depleting the Maverick missiles. It fires large, 30mm AP depleted uranium rounds onto the designated target, this, at a devastatingly high rate-of-fire and sharpshooter accuracy. Able to decimate open infantry and chew through armor as efficient as the A-10's Maverick Infrared missiles, makes this jet a key asset in your Deck. However, just like every other unit, the A-10 is offset by several other factors. Though very well protected, it is possibly the slowest jet in the US Aircraft armory at 500km/h. Its lack of any effective self-defensive Anti-Air weapons means that it is an easy target for enemy Interceptor aircraft. Its autonomy is also low, though like many other fixed-wing aircraft regardless of class, your A-10 will probably be able to circle the battlefield for a few minutes maximum. Best guides for the operation of the A-10 would for it to be supported by Air-Superiority Fighters and/or Interceptor jets. Make sure that you are aware of enemies present in the region that you are commanding your A-10 to do strafing runs, always have good recon in position. The A-10 is one of the most armored jets in the game, so don't be afraid to strike stunned hostile AA defenses. However, don't risk this advantage as well, make sure that the enemy AA are positioned appropriately for you to suppress them and that there aren't too many that will overpower your A-10. While the fighter can sustain a few missile hits, even the Thunderbolt will succumb quickly to a sustained AA assault. Summarised, the A-10 is a powerful dedicated Ground-Attack Jet. It is exceptional against defenseless ground armor and infantry. Its bulky size and good armor will be able to shake off a few bullets, to give you just enough time to evacuate the airspace. Though, it is weak against Air-Superior Aircraft, Fighters and Interceptors will certainly shoot you down once in sight. It lacks any Aircraft effective weapons and is large, slow and bulky, an easy target for an anti-aircraft unit, especially an enemy fighter or interceptor. If the A-10 isn't supported by your own Air-Superiority Aircraft, expect it to form a crater in the ground, similar to the tanks you've shot. Red Dragon The A-10 Thunderbolt II in Wargame: Red Dragon is a 140-point Ground Attack Aircraft, armed with six AGM-65B fire-and-forget Maverick Missiles and a 30mm GAU-8A Avenger cannon. It has been given ECM of moderate power (20%). The A-10 has an extremely tight turning circle, and its armor ratings, speed, and autonomy remain the same. The aircraft's strengths and weaknesses are largely the same in Red Dragon as they are in AirLand Battle. 'Trivia' *'Has the best turn radius, and the only one in cyan in Red Dragon.' Weapons AirLand Battle Red Dragon ' ''' Gallery AB-screenshots2.jpg|Wallpaper WALB_Aircraft_A-10.jpg|Screenshot WALB_AircraftTrailer_A-10.png|Seen in Aircraft Trailer A10stats.jpg|A-10 Thunderbolt II in the armory See Also * Category:AirLand Battle aircraft Category:Ground Attack Aircraft Category:Red Dragon aircraft Category:Red Dragon United States arsenal Category:AirLand Battle United States arsenal